Trans-Am Burst System
Trans-Am Burst is a system feature of the Twin Drive System that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The system is unique to the 00 Raiser and 00 Raiser Condenser-Type. Description & Characteristics The system can only be activated by a true Innovator pilot. The Twin Drive System, in conjunction with a stabilized Trans-Am and the Innovator pilot then activates Trans-Am Burst. Trans-Am Burst instructs the Twin Drive to super-accelerate its particle generation capability to unimaginable levels, flooding the surrounding area with concentrated high-grade GN Particles of a rainbow-like hue. The GN Particles it generates have a similar effect to Trans-Am Raiser: Those within the particle cloud will experience the "quantum effect" for an extended period of time (relative to the surrounding particle density). The system has been defined as "expanding human consciousness" via the "purified" GN Particles, which also have the ability to disrupt quantum brainwaves, repel nearby mobile suits, and distract enemy combatants as an overwhelming particle burst. As a health benefit, people afflicted with GN Poisoning will be relieved of their symptoms and/or healed upon exposure to the GN Particles. The most significant requirement for the usage of the system is a true Innovator because of the high level Quantum Brainwaves they generate in order for the function of the system to be possible.S2 Official File No. 6 It is probable that this was the reason it was set to unlock only in the presence of one. A potential disadvantage of Trans-Am Burst lies within 00 Raiser itself. While executing the system, the 00 Raiser is rendered completely immobile while the GN Particles are being released, leaving the unit vulnerable to attack from hostile forces. History The system was unlocked and used during the final battle with the Innovators.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 24 First was during the final conflict between both the A-Laws and the Innovators, Setsuna's quantum abilities showed him the impending doom of his comrades. Unable to accept the possible fall of everyone around him, 00 Raiser's biometric sensors identified him as a True Innovator and activated Trans-Am Burst System. The high grade GN particles vented throughout the majority of the battlefield and played a significant role in preventing the defeat of Celestial Being. It was also later revealed that this event started the Innovation of some people across the world as this Innovation effect by Trans Am particles have no range limits.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 4 In 2314 during one of the battles with the ELS, Setsuna tried to initiate contact and mutual understanding with them while in the repaired 00 Raiser used Trans-Am in conjunction with the Raiser System to initiate an effect similar to Trans-Am Burst without any GN Drives equipped.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 A wakening of the Trailblazer Unfortunately, his attempt failed because it was not strong enough and he suffered physical and mental attacks from the ELS that damaged his brain. System Variants *Quantum System Pics Gallery File:Trans-Am Burst 4.jpg File:Trans-Am Burst 2.jpg File:Trans-Am Burst 3.jpg File:Trans am burst.png|Setsuna during Trans-Am Burst File:Trans-Am Burst.jpg References External Links Category:Anno Domini Technology